I'm So Sorry I Killed Your Pan
by PanFan101
Summary: Trunks and Pan just had their first child,but something happend to Pan as she was in laber. 15 years later Trunks holds a hurtful grudge over the one thing he has left that isnt fame, money, or, fans.It's his only child. Please read it's a promised story!
1. Chapter 1

Are New Daughter Pan Jr

"That's it Pan one more push. Your almost there. Yes here she is" Trunks said as the newborns placed in Pan's arms. The baby had shoulder length black hair with lavender bangs, she also had blue/green eyes. "What do you want to name her Panny?" Trunks asked while adoring his new baby.

"Her name will be Pan Natalie Briefs" Pan said. "And I just want to say I love you both."

"We love you to Pan" Trunks said as he held Pan jr and smiled. Pan couldn't help but smile at the father daughter moment. Everyone thought it was adorable. Pan jr started to giggle but stopped as soon as Pan felt a pain in her heart and her eyes closed. Doctors rushed in the room to see what was wrong. Every one was ordered out of the room as doctors worked. It was an hour later when the dreaded words were heard as clear as day. "Call time of death" one of the doctors said. Tears were streaming from Trunks eyes and Pan jr was crying. Everyone burst into tears. As Vegeta silently cried.

"Would you like to know the cause of death?" one of the doctors asked. Everyone nodded in response. "You see when Pan was in Labor the baby must had moved on an artery and nerve that sent signals to the heart, and after the baby was conceived it was only a matter of minutes before Pan's death. I'm so sorry for you loss" the Doctor said.

Trunks looked down at Pan jr and couldn't help but feel a tiny sliver of hatred toward Pan jr.

He shrugged that feeling off and promised to love his daughter. He then handed her to Gohan and said to everyone "Pan's genes will still live on threw hers and I will provide for her and be the best father I can" Then he looked into the baby's eyes and that sliver of hatred came back.

**It was hard to write this but it will get better the first chapters are always the worst. I'm sorry it's just my flaw.** **please review! Love you all. :D**

**PEACE MY PEEPS!**


	2. 15 Years Later

15 Year Later

( Pan's POV)

I don't know why but the relationship I have with my dad isn't the best. It's the same thing I come home from school at 3pm. I finish my home work around 4 o'clock. Then I go on the internet till 6 o'clock. I then cook dinner which is done cooking at 8 o'clock which is the time dad gets home from work. I'll cook him I nice homemade dinner and he just grunts and asks if I had a good day. I only get a chance to shrug my shoulders because he grabs some food and eats it in his room and locks the door. So again I eat alone. I then look at old photo albums of when I was 0-9. I was 9 when all my relative moved away, because they were sick of my dad treating them with a cold heart. Before they left they asked if I wanted to come. I said no. from 0-9 my dad used to play games and have fun and, go out of his way for me. But once I turned 10 he decided I could take care of myself. Now on my birthday I'm lucky if I get a card and cupcake.

Tomorrow was my birthday and I would be 16. I decided to go up to my dad's door. I knocked. "Go away Pan I'm eating" Trunks said threw the door. "You need to learn to quit bothering me for things." That's what set me off it had been 8 months since I asked him for anything! And I asked him for a bike.

"Open he door dad!" I yelled. My dad just grunted and cursed silently at me. I was so sick of this so I just broke the door down. I almost went super saiyan but had to controll myself.

"Now I have to buy a new door" Trunks said. He can easily do that he's the president of Capsule Corp.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" I asked. I was furious with him.

"Lets see January 15th. Is there a teacher conference, or a fieldtrip?" Trunks asked. He had know clue what tomorrow was. I was so full of anger that I went up to the chair he was sitting in and slapped him as hard as I could. He didn't even flinch. I would not show weakness to him by crying.

"No! father who has know love for their daughter, its my dang birthday." I said.

"I show love for you I let you live here don't I?" Trunks asked than started walking up to me and slapped me across my face. It hurt but i know it wasn't full force. "You show know gratitude Pan. Do you know what you did to me?" he asked. I shook my head no. "You killed my Pan, your mother so don't you come up to me and talk to me like that you ungrateful brat!" his words were cold.

"I'm sorry that I did something as an infant that ruined both are lives I'll leave you now and don't bother about tomorrow" I said. I walked out of the room and into mine. I hated being Trunks Briefs daughter. The paparazzi had know clue what kind of a man he really was. As son as I was in my room I suppressed my ki and packed a suitcase. I left a note for my dad it read:

**Father,**

**I'm sorry I ruined your life. I'm not sorry I slapped you and spoke my mind to you. The only reason I staid was because I loved you and wanted to make sure you would be o.k. I know now that you stopped loving me once Mother died. It's because I look so muck like _your_ Pan. The only Pan you loved that I killed. So I don't blame you for hating me. **

**Goodbye Father **

I flew out my window and headed for the only people I can really remember. My uncle Goten. It was him and aunt Bra who asked if I wanted to come with them. I was little back then so I don't know if they'll remember me. I guess it's better than being mentally hurt in that stupid mansion I call home.

**I hope you like this. I promise there will be a happy ending. Please review! Love and hugs. I'm so happy it's winter brake that means more updates! anyways**

**PEACE MY PEEPS!**


	3. A Best Friend Under Presure

A Best Friend Under Presser

(Pan's POV)

I decided that maybe going to my aunt and uncles house would be the worst thing to do. They might call my dad and tell them where I'm at, or they would try to fight for my custody. I do not want to go threw my dad's lectures or court. I decided that I would stay the night at my friends tonight. Since tomorrow is Friday then I can go to school, and then find an apartment after school. I would be able to move in immediately because I packed $5,000 before I left and would have the up front cash needed to move in.

I soon landed at Beth's front door and knocked. She answered and looked at me smiling.

"Do you need to spend the night cause the answers yes" said Beth. She could read me like a book. Beth was my best friend and she was in my senor class. I was in my senor year because of my academic skills.

"Should I go to your room then?" I ASKED. Beth nodded and followed me to her room. Her room had light blue walls and a water bed. It was an awesome teenage room.

"What happened Pan that you ran from home with a suitcase capsule?" Beth asked.

"How did you know I had a suitcase capsule?" I asked. She pointed to a capsule on the ground. It must of fell out of my pocket. "Oh" I said. I lightly blushed.

"So what happened?" Beth asked again. I knew she wanted answers. I then explained everything to her. "That's horrible!" she exclaimed. I just sighed.

"Beth can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything" she said. I knew I could trust her with this.

"If you see my dad, which I doubt you will since he cares not for me, I need you to tell him you haven't seen me. O.K." I said. Beth nodded in response. "Also after tomorrow I'm going to get an apartment and die my hair so dad doesn't recognize me" I said. We then talked about random stuff and school ext. then we drifted off to sleep.

(Trunks POV)

How could I be so cruel to her. She was the only one that I had left. Tonight was just one of those nights I really missed her mother. Pan if your listening up there please know I'm sorry I screwed up with are daughter. I fear I might not see her for some time.

I had just found the note she left and I realized that I had no right to be that way. How could I be such a baka to not even realize how hurt she was by me. What kind of father forgets their own kids birthday! I know I'll go to her school and try to find her there.

(Authors POV)

Trunks silently cried himself to sleep that night. The loss of the only loving person left is gone.

(Pan's POV)

Beth and I just got out of are last period which was art. My favorite class. I was having such a good day and I then saw the thing I feared most. My dad's limo. I had to hide or I would easily stick out. I cursed myself for being the only one in the world that could stick out like a neon rose in a black patch of weeds. I had these stupid lavender bang. And the rest of my hair was black. It went down to my knees. The only thing that didn't give me away totally was every one had Orange Star High uniforms. (A/N: think of anime school uniforms but orange plaid skirts and white over jacket).

I hid behind a trashcan and almost started laughing when I saw all these teenage girls with hearts in their eyes almost trample my dad. Kami, don't they know he's like 37"I whispered to myself. My dad looked so sad, but I knew he wasn't how could he, he already told me I'm the reason he'll never have _his _Pan back.

(Trunks POV)

I stepped out of the limo and was surrounded by teenage girls. Kami, don't they know I'm 37' I said to myself. I didn't see Pan but I did see Beth. Beth probably knew where she was. I tore my way threw fan girls and made my way to Beth still surrounded by teenage girls and now teenage boys. "Hi Beth" I said warmly. She seemed uneasy on something.

"Oh hi Mr. Briefs what's up?" she asked. Her eyes never looked up at me.

"Well I left work on a quick brake and was wondering have you seen Pan?" I asked I was sure she must have seen her.

"Hmm Pan I'm sorry to say this, but I haven't seen her" She said.

"Hey I saw Pan in 5th period!" a teen boy yelled so she school somewhere.

"Really do you think you kids can find her for me?" I asked. I was desperate to get Pan back home safe and sound.

"Um I'm going to throw this away" Beth said running to a trash can.

(Pan's POV)

Oh I'm in trouble now. Why would he say hey kids let's hunt down my daughter. I feel like killing everyone but Beth with ki blasts right now. Just then Beth came running towards me. "Pan come with me" Beth whispered as she took my hand and we sneaked into a closed off balcony. I was masking both are ki so my dad wouldn't find us. The balcony was a closed off area that know one knew about except for us.

"Thanks for saving me" I said. Beth hugged me.

"What are friends for she said. Beth then sighed. "Pan I'm moving with you" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Beth nodded. "Beth can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone else about?" I asked. Beth nodded. I sighed and was floating a foot above the ground, " I can fly" I said. I reached out for he hand and Beth gladly took it.

"That's so cool Pan" Beth said. We flew off and long story short we had an apartment.

(Trunks POV)

I probably won't see her for some years. A tear went down my cheek as I went home to a lonely home. With none of my Pans.

**Sad maybe. Did it bring tears probably not. At least Trunks finally realized how much of a jerk he really is! Anyways please review. With love,**

**PEACE MY PEEPS! ****XD **


	4. Amnesia Brings Back Memories

Amnesia Brings Back Memories

(Pan's POV)

It was the end of my graduation, and my hair had finally turned back to it's natural state. It used to be auburn, but now it's back to it's natural colors. Beth and I just returned home and I was so clumsy. We were walking down the stairs and I missed a step. I could have died, but I just bumped my head on the last step. I was out cold.

I woke up to a man in a white coat looking relived. "How are you my dear?" the doctor asked. I was in a great state of confusion., "Are you ok?" the doctor asked in a slightly worried tone. I nodded to him saying I was fine. "Do you remember your name?" the doctor asked.

"I think it was Natalie or something" I said. Then Beth walked in and stood beside me. "Beth what happened?" I asked.

"You fell down the stares" said Beth. I gave her a strange look then turned to the doctor.

"I'm afraid you have a slight case of amnesia. I forgot did you remember what your name is?" the doctor asked.

"Um yeah I think it was Natalie boxer" I said and smiled. Beth and the doctor went to go talk in private.

"I think she only remembers you" the doctor said.

"Well we are very close" Beth said. The doctor then thought for a second.

"You said her name was Pan Briefs earlier, so where do you think she got Natalie Boxer?" the doctor asked.

"You see in high school she changed her name in the middle of are senior year to Natalie Boxer" explained Beth.

"I'm sorry to say but she may never remember any thing about her past or family with the case of her amnesia, but there are incidents where the patient regains memory by jealousy or anger. Also she will have to go by the name of Natalie Boxer if that's all she remembers" the doctor said.

"I'm just glad she remembers me" Beth said with a slight chuckle.

**3 YEARS LATER**

(Pan's POV)

"I hate this job!" I mumbled to myself. I worked as a waitress at a café'. she serving a cup of coffee and muffin to a customer.

"Hey Natalie why the sour mood?" the customer asked. I just sighed.

"Because Alex I have you flirting with every girl that walks by! Do you know how embarrassing it is to say that's my best friend Alex who is currently trying to flirt with you right now" I said. Alex just stated laughing. I growled. Then a customer was calling for a waitress. I went over to his table. Some thing about him seemed familiar but it was probably nothing.

"Hi what can I get for you today" I asked. He looked up at me and as soon as I saw his face something clicked. Those blue eyes and lavender hair. He was still indulged in his newspaper not even looking at me. "Are you Trunks Briefs?" I asked.

"The one and on-" he stopped talking as soon as he looked at me. "Pan is that you?" the stranger asked.

"Sorry I don't know a Pan" I said. Hmm the name Pan sounded very familiar. He then seemed to be examining my hair. "Is every thing o.k. sir?" I asked.

"Are your bangs naturally lavender?" Trunks asked. I was getting sick and tired of this guy not ordering.

"Yes my bangs are naturally lavender. Now will you order?" I asked.

"I'll have a Carmel latte…Pan" he said.

"My name is not Pan it's Natalie" I almost screamed. He chuckled.

"No it's Pan. I can't believe I finally found you" he said.

"Look buddy I think your mistaken I'm not Pan" I said.

"Yes you are. Don't you remember running from home with your friend Beth?" he asked.

"How to you know Beth" I felt my ki rise. I was sick of him playing games.

"How can a father not remember his kid…Do people some times call you Pan?" he asked. I nodded. There were times that people would ask if my name was Pan. "Did you get amnesia or something. How can you not remember your father?" he asked.

"I don't have a father I was told he disowned me" I said. My eyes were starting to tear up.

"Was told huh, so you did get amnesia" he said. I nodded, but there was know way he was my father.

"Your not my father! My father disowned me and from what I barely remember he blamed me for something I did as an infant." I said.

"Do you have a mother?" he asked. I shook my head no. "I can prove to you I'm you father" he said.

"How" I asked. I think this guy is crazy if he thinks I'm his kid.

"Simple you have a birthmark on your back in the shape of a rose, and you got lavender hair from me" he said. How did he know about the birthmark and lots of people could have lavender hair. Is this guy a creeper or something. Wait it all makes sense I remember everything now! My mom. dad, other family. Hey wait a minute "I hate you!" I ran. All these memories came back to me at once. I remember why I ran away. Why I died my hair, and why I never came back home.

(Trunks POV)

I couldn't believe it I had finally found her. I thought she was gone for ever, but she's still here! All I couldn't understand was what just happened. We were talking and her eyes went big. Then she ran. It doesn't matter I'll just follow her ki.

I found her on top of a building looking up at the sky. I moved toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you come for me? I Thought you made it very clear that I was the reason for your sorrow" Pan snapped. She never looked away from the sky.

"I didn't mean what I said. You weren't the cause for my sorrow I was. I wanted to blame someone to feel better but it made me worse and hurt the people I loved." I said. Pan smiled and her blue eyes looked into mine. I never knew how cold looking eyes could be.

"I did kill mom on accident you can blame me that much but your not the only one who blamed me" said Pan looking back to the sky.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She sighed and turned to face me again.

"Do you remember my grandpa Gohan?" Pan asked. I nodded. "He never really loved me either. I would show him something I made, and say mom would be proud of this wouldn't she. He would look at me and frown saying that what I made was lousy and mom would have hated it. I never let it get to me because I thought I had you" she then sat down. It felt like a knife just plunged into my heart.

"I do love you! You my daughter and I never meant to hurt you" I said,

"If I come back will you still even care about me?" Pan asked. I went up and hugged my little girl and whispered "As much as a father can and more." at first she didn't return the hug but slowly came to hug back.

**How was it? I know kind it was kind of rushed and sappy but I need them to kiss and make up so we can get into the good part of the story. Anyways please review!**

**PEACE MY PEEPS! (^-*) **


	5. Reademption As A Father

Redemption As A Father

(Trunks POV)

I really don't know how to talk to Pan now. She's 21 not a teen any more. I then called her cell phone. A few rings went by.

"Hello" Pan was on the end of the other line.

"Hey Panny it's me your father" I said. I was really happy that she answered her phone.

"Look. If you ever call me Panny again I will be on the news for killing the president of Capsule Corp.!" Pan screamed threw the phone. I was about to fall out of my chair on how loud her voice was.

"Sorry I used to call your mother that all the time" I softened my voice.

"Oh well I guess you can call me…Panny" she said sighing. The same sigh her mother makes when she loses a fight feels sympathetic towards someone.

"Hey if you don't want me to call you Panny then I won't" I said. I could tell she brightened up a bit .

"No no it's ok. Really…I don't mind" she said cheerfully. "So why did you call?" she asked.

"Well I would like you to come over in about 20 minutes I have a surprise for you" I said. I really wanted her to come see her home again.

"Fine I'll be there soon…dad" she said and hung up. I was thrilled I haven't been called dad in so long.

(Pan's POV)

After I hung up the phone I went next to Beth. "I have to go see my dad I'll be home in time for dinner" I went to go get dressed.

"Don't forget Alex is coming over for tomorrow. And…can I start calling you Pan again?" Beth asked. I smiled and nodded.

I soon left the house wearing short jean shorts, a black tank top with neon green suspenders, and black converse. My hair was in a high pony tale and my bangs were to one side. I arrived at the front gate to my old house. Their was a button that I pushed and a voice came out of a speaker.

"How can I help you" the male voice asked.

"I'm here to see my father. My name is Pan" I said. Then stretched my hands above my head.

"Of coarse Ms. Briefs do come in" the voice said. The gate opened and I walked up to the front door. Before I had a chance to knock dad opened the door.

"Come in Pan" he said gesturing his hand inside. I walked in and everything felt the same as I can remember. "Pan there's a few people I would like you to meet" he said walking me into the large living room. On the couch were to blonde women. One had shoulder length hair with brown eyes, and she looked about 40. The other blonde had shoulder length hair and brown eyes also. She looked about my age.

"This is Chloe my fiancé and her daughter Jess" he said. Fiancé what why is he getting married now. How can he what about…oh I guess he moved on.

"Hi I'm Pan" I said. My ki was rising a little at the fact he moved on.

"I'm Chloe I'm sure you and my daughter will get along nicely. Chloe said. Dad had left to go get refreshments.

"I seriously doubt it. Your not mother material to me" I said.

"Excuse me. Don't think you can come here and insult your soon to be step mother! plus how would you know what a mother is like you never had one" Chloe said with a snotty attitude.

"Shut up! You hag you'll never be any thing to me" I said. Now it was Jesse's turn to speak.

"How dare you speak to my mother that way! you don't even look rich. ehat kind of cloths i that. I think you should just leave...i mean noone really needs you we're here now" Jess said. She had the most annoying voice ever.

"Listen barbie it's my house so if anything you should leave. Your nothing but a prissy tool" I said.

Jess went up to me and slapped me across the face. "How dare you!" she shrieked.

"Wrong move barbie" I said while I put an arrogant smirk on my face. I then punched her nose as lightly as I could for how angry I was. She still got a bloody nose. Weak humans they can't put up much of a fight.

(Trunks POV)

I heard crying and walked back into the living room. I saw Pan on one side growling and Chloe holding Jess. Who had a bloody nose. I looked back at Pan. She was growling louder that Chloe and Jess could hear it. Then Pan stepped in front of me. I hugged her trying to calm her down. It must have worked because then she started to lower her ki a bit.

"Pan what happened?" I asked. Her a few strands of her hair turned gold. Pan the turned to look at Chloe and Jess.

"Get out. He is my father not yours. He belongs to my mother and I!" Pan said words dripping with venom. Chloe and Jess left. I'll talk to them later I have to deal with Pan.

"Pan what's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me and her eyes turned cold again. I still had a grip on her.

"Let go" she said. She struggled to get out of my grip but gave up. "You moved on all ready. You replaced mom and I both" she said. I was speechless for a little while.

"It's not like that" I said.

"Then what is it? Oh I know I left and you didn't really bother to keep looking for me so you thought , what the heck why don't I find a new wife and kid since mine left" her words stung. I felt a tear flow down my face. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean it like that I'm just stressed that's all" her worms were calm and soothing at that last part. I hugged her once more and she hugged back.

"Pan what happened?" asked.

"Chloe started insulting me and her daughter went up and slapped me so I punched her as lightly as I could, and she got a bloody nose" she said. Slapping my daughter is something you don't do!

"I'm calling off the engagement, know one slaps my Pan and gets away with it" I said.

"It's ok dad I'm fine I taught them a lesson . I think calling off the engagement is all you need to do to get back at them. Because you know we Briefs play to win" Pan said. We both started laughing.

**Was it kinda sweet? Anyways will Chloe and Jess get revenge. What will happen when Alex comes over. Is Trunks protective…Yes, yes he is. Please review! :D**

**PEACE MY PEEPS! **


	6. Engagement With A Twist

Engagement With A Twist

"Pass me the chips" Beth demanded Alex. Alex did as told. The trio of friends were at Pan and Beth's condo .He noticed that Pan seemed to be starring out the window.

"Well what's wrong with you?" Alex asked putting a hand on Pan's shoulder. Pan just sighed.

"I really ruined my dad's chance at a happy marriage, maybe I should patch things up with Chloe" said Pan.

"Yeah right! Pan know one talks to you like that they had what was coming to them" Alex said

"No Alex. that's is not the right thing to do… you see I was the one who made Chloe agitated in the first place" Pan said. Her eyes held emptiness and longing, but longing for what was the question.

"If you say so. Hey if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here" Alex said. Pan smiled and both went to watch 'Zombie Land'.

(Pan's POV)

Alex has know idea that I've fallen in love with him, but I don't think I'll ever be able to tell that to face. After this movie I think I'll pay my father a visit. Maybe get the engagement back on. "Earth to Pan the movies over!" Beth yelled in my face and snapped her fingers. That got my attention.

"Sorry I was just, just I got to go. Bye" I said running out the door.

(Alex's POV)

Pan always made my heart brake when she's sad. I love her and I want to protect her, but she's so confused lately I'm afraid to tell her. Especially when she ran out the door. Was she serious when she wanted to put the engagement back on? Who really knows with her.

(Pan's POV)

I was sitting in the living room waiting for my dad. I noticed a picture of her. The one I have an eternity of guilt towards, Pan. She was holding a orange ball with 4 red stars in it. Wait a minute I've heard about those balls they're the dragon balls from the story I used to hear as a child. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I my dad asked if I wanted a drink.

"Got any liquor?" I asked.

"Now I know you're my daughter, because I only drink when I'm troubled. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Uh might as well be sober when I say this" he was about to talk but I put up my hand to silence him "I can't let you cancel the engagement" it really hurt to say it.

"Really are you sure?" He asked I nodded. "Well I better call Chloe and tell her the engagement is back on. Oh yeah you still want the liquor?" he asked.

"No I better head home it's late" I said. We said are goodnight's and I left. I was walking and out of an ally was Jess.

"Did you do as told?" she asked.

"Yes you and your mother can live happily knowing you have riches galore" I said.

"Good, but now you pay the price for slapping me. Joe do the honors" she said. A large man then stepped out of the ally. He had a huge muscled body, big feet, brown eyes and rusty colored hair. Then out of nowhere he knees me in the stomach causing me to collapse. I wouldn't dare try to fight back because I knew Jess had a gun on her. "Now go home and don't speak a word of this to anyone" she said before she did a slight chuckle.

I walked home holding my stomach. I have to give the guy credit he was actually strong enough to make my stomach hurt. As soon as I walked in the door I saw Alex sitting on the couch. The house was dark except for a lamp giving a warm and soothing glow to the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Spending the night" he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Beth is on a date and I didn't feel like leaving the place alone for robbers" he said.

"Yeah right! You can spend the night but what's the real reason you're here" I asked.

"Well I was kind of worried about…you" he said the 'you' part in a soft whisper. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed a couple bottles of whiskey and sat beside Alex on the couch. I handed Alex a bottle of whiskey and put my head on his lap. This moment is perfect I need to say something before some other woman takes him away from me.

"Alex" I said looking up at him.

"yes?" he asked pulling a piece of hair from my face.

"Love me" I said.

"Is that you or the booze talking?" he asked.

"Me…will you love me?" I asked. I felt calm asking this question.

"Forever and ever" he said.

"Is that you or the booze talking?" I asked repeating his question.

"It's all me…I've loved you for along time" he said. Distance was growing shorter between us we kissed. I finally felt the whole in my heart I've carried for years seem to fill with the love Alex gave me.

"How about I make us some popcorn and we can watch a movie" I said. Walking towards the microwave.

"Sounds good" Alex said while picking out a movie.

*In Heaven*

"Grandpa are you sure you should be the one paying her a visit?" Pan asked.

"Pan, it's best that way I don't think she can handle seeing you right now with the guilt she holds" Goku reassured his granddaughter.

"Your right just tell her I love her. I wonder when she and Alex will get married" Pan said.

"Now you sound like your grandma" Goku laughed.

"Yeah but you know I want to see my baby happy" Pan said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"I know you do we all do" Goku said. Then the two went to eat some dinner.

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever! Hope you like this chapter and please review. With a lot of love (^-^)**

**PEACE MY PEEPS! **


	7. Supermarket Surprise

Supermarket Surprises

'Lets see this one has more beef but more price and this one has less beef and less price' Pan thought to herself. Pan was in the supermarket deciding on ingredients for dinner. "Screw it! I feel like I'm in the anime Shuffle…only Rin doesn't come help me decide…I'll just get the chicken." She was walking to the frozen goods isle when she passed a tall man with huge muscles. 'he has more muscles than my dad but weirder hair' she thought to herself amazed. The man was wearing dark brown pants a black tank top with alight brown jacket and a white scarf. He had wild black spiky hair that went in all directions he had the most "I'm innocent" eyes but his mouth was drooling.

"Ugh sir your um your drooling" Pan said to the man. He looked at her and his eyes widened and he started to smile. "Creeper go be pedo somewhere else!" Pan said annoyed. Goku shook his head and placed chocolate ice cream in Pan's shopping basket. "What do you think your doing! This is my basket and I'm not going to use my hard earned money that I took from my dad's wallet to buy you this!" she said angered.

"Hahahahahahaha you're a spitfire just like your mom! Anyways your gonna buy me that ice cream I need it…Pan" he said with a wink.

"Ok look I'm having major disavow right now" Pan muttered. She started to hand the ice cream back to the man.

"You shouldn't take money from your dad you know" the man said trying to put the ice cream back in the basket but got his hand slapped.

"It was $20 plus he said he'd give it to me he just forgot so I got it myself and wait a minute why am I telling you this and STOP PUTTING THE ICE CREAM IN THE BASKET!" Pan screamed. "Wait what's your name?"

"Oh so your dad was gonna give you the money he just for got I see. My Name is Goku Son and please by me the ice cream" Goku said and asked with puppy eyes. Pan had to admit the eyes were unbearable but something hit her like a mac truck on the freeway.

"Your not Goku Son he's dead it's not nice to impersona-, hey what just a moment you look like my dead grandpa! Do you know what this means?" Pan said frantic.

"Uh it means you'll buy me the ice cream?" Goku asked.

"Shut up about the ice cream already! Any way this means…I see dead people…" said Pan as she fell to her knees. She was laughing weird and dropped the items in her basket spilling its content. Goku put everything back in the basket even the ice cream. Pan snatched the basket away and went to go pay for her groceries not knowing the ice cream was in there.

"Ok ma'am your total comes to $27.35 would you like paper or plastic" said the cashier.

"Uh paper please" said Pan sweetly. She carried the groceries to her car and got in. She was looking around for any signs of Goku. 'Good no where in sight' she said to her self an sighed 'I must have been hallucinating but it seemed so real'. Goku was sitting on the roof of the supermarket smiling as his great granddaughter drove away.

"She'll learn soon enough" Goku said to himself. Then he started to eat the purchased chocolate ice cream.

With Trunks

"Trunks dear we should have a party you know like those celebrities have before they get married" Chloe said sipping some tea.

"Well we're not exactly celebrities" Trunks said running a hand through his hair.

"Honey if you didn't notice everyone in this world knows what Capsule Corp. is and who Trunks Briefs is" said Chloe with a wink.

"I guess but what if it ends up in tabloids?" he asked.

"Then it does it'll give Jess some publicity" she said.

"What about Pan?"

"Oh yes…Pan I'm sure she'll get publicity too whether it'll be good or bad beats me"

"Of coarse it'd be good she's an angel with a vixen attitude just like her mother"

"…You should give her a call"

"Your right I'll be right back love don't move an inch" said Trunks with a smile. He got up and rushed to the phone. Chloe looked disappointed but she had a devious plan to get into Pan's head.

*In Heaven*

"Trunks you better get your senses straight or when you join me I'll beat you pillar to post!" Pan said and started to pound her fist on the ground.

"I'm back wait where's Goku?" asked a confused Chichi.

"He left to earth earlier this morning remember" Pan said hugging her grandma.

"Oh yeah haha even in the afterlife I still forget the simplest of stuff" Chichi said with a smile.

"Come on grandma let's go get some dinner" said Pan as she leaded Chichi into the outdoor dinning table. (A/N: Heavens got to be a little like earth ;) )

**Ok I haven't updated in god knows how many months or days…sorry…well if you want more by this weekend plz R&R XD**

**!PEACE MY PEEPS! **


End file.
